User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic RTP Battles of History 4-Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter
Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, but here is another battle from me. I try my best to give you these daily, but if somethings in my way, I can count on you guys to not care. :) So, this one is Harry Potter vs Harry Houdini. I really like this suggestion, so I did it. Cast Nice Peter as Harry Potter Epic Lloyd as Harry Houdini Shay Carl as Criss Angel The Battle Beat Houdini starts at 0:22 EPIC RTP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!! HARRY POTTER!!!! VS!! HARRY HOUDINI!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Harry Houdini: Listen up, Harry Bother, I've had about enough. Make me a Prisoner? I'll just break through the cuffs. Face it, you know that your entire series is a failure. I'll just fly over you like I did Australia. I've got crowds at the theatre, you have 10 people at the movies. And all the magic you're using is just plain unamusing. I've beaten you already! It's been way too easy. You might as well have Snape say "30 points to Houdini!" Harry Potter: You say you're a magician, but your fame is an illusion. Another stomach punch is this battle's conclusion! You're a disgrace to magic! You Must Not Be Named! I've seen all your acts. Repetitive and lame! You know I'm the best, you little Buda-pest, I'll kill you first, and then cast a spell on the rest! You can't kick my ass, so just leave me alone. If you think you can beat me, this Sorcerer's obviously Stoned. Harry Houdini: I'll school you! Overrule you! Show you who's boss! Bitch, I'll make you wish your own life wasn't lost! I was self-taught! You learned your tricks from an old man, You're with your boyfriend at Hogwarts, I'm making perfect magic plans! I'm the Once and Future King! You're just a Half-Blood Prince, No one reads your books, can you take a hint? You'll regret the day you came to challenge the Handcuff King, You think you've won, but really, it's not over till the Fat Lady sings. Harry Potter: I may be small and skinny for my age, but I pack a real punch! I'll use a burning spell, and serve your tricks for lunch, I save the whole world! You're making illusions worth a dime, How can you think your successful when you're committing crimes?! I'd make a few more lines, but just like your acts, it's getting boring. You say you're scoring, but really, only my crowd's roaring. (Criss Angel comes in) Criss Angel: I'm here to stop the controversy between historical and fiction, If it's a battle of magicians, where's Cardini and Nixon? (To Houdini) Weakling, killed by a volunteer for help. You were a stubborn little bitch, didn't care about your health. (To Potter) Lightning scar, you're not a star anymore. I mean Siriusly, your movies and books are a bore! You two are both fails, but I'm the best magician, I'm a Phenomenon, so just sit back and listen. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!! EPI..C.. *magic sounds* RTP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!! Who won? Harry Potter Harry Houdini Criss Angel Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts